Jobs
"That's fuckin' fascinating, truly." '' This article still has missing content, and is a work in progress! Someone get on that! are tasks that you can repeat after a set time limit, though you will only get an EXP reward for a limited number of times and after that you will simply only gain the monetary reward. There are many types of jobs in the post-apocalyptic world, from the age old profession of prostitution to the advanced tinkering of engineers. Most characters will find a job in this list that can do. To get a list of your tasks at hand you can use the command and for a more detailed description of a particular job you can type . Jobs can easily be found at the Unemployment Office in Freedom City. (Head north on fourth street from the Any Port and look for the 'UO' marker on the map.) When there you can type to browse any publicly announced jobs. =Jobs by Skill IP Gained= Aka "why the hell are you grinding": the Spreadsheet: the Movie =Freedom City= Clone Exterminator '''Questgiver:' Minceward Lanceboil, Meat Factory, in FC. EXP reward: 100, up to ten times. Description: Find the defective clones in the meat factory overflow containment area for Minceward Lanceboil, and kill six of them to get the job XP. Socializer Questgiver: Care Dog, Cheers in FC. EXP reward: 50, 5 persuade IP, up to thirty times. Description: Talk to Care Dog in Cheers to receive the quest. Arm wrestle, buy a round of drinks, hackysack, meet new people. Socially interact with another player! Head to the Cheers bar and buy a round of drinks, or get into an arm wrestling match or staring contest. Engage someone in 'smalltalk'. Play a game of Go, or kick the hackysack around with a pal. Gambler Questgiver: 21Jack, Casino in FC. EXP reward: 50, 10 appraise IP, up to twenty times. Description: Win five times at gambling games. Head to the Casino on the east side of town and win five times against the house in blackjack or slots to get the job EXP. Corpse Grinder Questgiver: Municipal Recycling Center, in FC. EXP Reward: 60, up to five times. Description: Find any corpse (just kill a random dog if you have to, or one of the dead clones out from the meat factory) and it to the MRC. it with the RDCD. You will receive a food item as well. Hitman Questgiver: Fat Ratzo , Cheers in FC. EXP reward: 225, 4 track IP, up to twenty times. Description: Knock off someone on Ratzo's hit list. Visit Ratzo in the upstairs lounge of the Cheers bar, and ask him about 'bounties' ( ). He'll tell you who he wants killed and roughly where to find them. You can proceed to pick your target and then cash in on your blood money. You need to perform three kills to receive the experience reward. Deliveryboy Questgiver: Fat Ratzo , Cheers in FC. EXP reward: 150, up to ten times. Description: Deliver local packages for Fat Ratzo. You can find him in the upstairs lounge of the Cheers bar. Ask him about 'delivery' and he'll give you a package -- deliver the package to its intended recipient three times, and earn the experience reward. Scam Artist Questgiver: None. EXP reward: 175, 5 persuade IP, up to ten times. Rewards one charcoal pinstriped suit upon completion. Description: Scam three citizens out of their hard earned credits. Find any NPC that has money and use the command on them. Whether you succeed or fail and the amount you receive depends on your persuade skill. Warning! Scamming in front of FCPD cameras may get you FC stars! Moonshiner Questgiver: Care Dog, Cheers in FC. EXP reward: 125, up to ten times. Description: Get three jugs of moonshine for Care Dog. You get them from the rednecks in Crater Rim and bring it to Care Dog at the Cheers bar for his booze supply. Utility Worker Questgiver: 4Melvin in FC. EXP reward: 250 XP, 10 repair IP, up to ten times. Rewards one yellow rubber gloves (+2 repair) after 10 completions. Description: Repair five problems with FC's public utilities. Visit the Utility Commission above the Unemployment Office, and get a #217 pipe wrench (examine wrench for radio instructions). Listen on your wristpad radio for utility problems around the city, and go fix 'em! Fix five problems to get the experience reward. Whore Questgiver: Citizens in FC. EXP reward: 175, up to ten times. Description: Whoring is simple. Find a horny citizen (ask them about their 'needs') and them! If you four horny citizens for their cash, you'll also get the experience reward. Porn Star Questgiver: Dick Rammage, in the basement of Jamie Gillis Memorial Pornogorium, in FC. EXP reward: 300, up to ten times. Description: Make a porno film for VILE. Go to the VILE offices, in the basement of the Jamie Gillis Memorial Pornogorium in FC. Check the corkboard to see what porn movies are in demand. Buy a camcorder and a memory card, get your friends together, and film a porno! Give it to Dick and he'll tell you if it qualifies for the job. Baby Farmer Questgiver: Shoggoth, in Shoggoth Lair under the Orphanage, in FC. EXP reward: 175, up to nine times. Description: Bring the Shoggoth a live human infant. Get a live human infant and bring it to the hideous shoggoth who lurks under the orphanage. Your gift of tasty food nets you an experience reward. EEE Deliveryman Questgiver: Memphis, in FC. EXP reward: 200, up to twenty times. Rewards a US flag (trophy) upon the last completion. Description: Visit EEE on the far east side of FC, and talk to Memphis, the clerk. He'll give you packages for delivery to far-off destinations. Do a single delivery to receive the experience reward. Pusherman Questgiver: Fat Ratzo , Cheers in FC. EXP reward: 250, up to ten times. Description: crank rocks (scavenge around the crack mansion to get some) to crackheads and get money for it. You can break the rocks into smaller rocks until they're 1 doses worth to make this faster. Sgt. Hatred Chud Hunter Questgiver: Sgt. Hatred, upstairs in City Hall, in FC. EXP reward: 125, up to fifteen Description: Wipe out an invasion of chuds in FC. Go to the Rapid Reaction Center above City Hall in FC -- contracts are available for various emergency jobs. Buy the contract, sign it (or have a corp manager sign it), and fulfill the contract to get the experience reward. Defender Questgiver: Sgt. Hatred, upstairs in City Hall, in FC. EXP reward: 250, up to ten times. Description: Watch FNN TV for updates about invasions in progress. Intercept an invasion and kill four members of the invading force to complete the job! Mine Rescuer Questgiver: Sgt. Hatred, upstairs in City Hall, in FC. EXP reward: 300, up to ten times. Description: Go to the Rapid Reaction Center above City Hall in FC -- contracts are available for various emergency jobs. Buy the contract, sign it (or have a corp manager sign it), and fulfill the contract to get the experience reward. Racist Hunter Questgiver: Sgt. Hatred, upstairs in City Hall, in FC. EXP reward: 240, 5 ip in track, up to ten times. Description: Fight off an invasion of racists. Go to the Rapid Reaction Center above City Hall in FC -- contracts are available for various emergency jobs. Buy the contract, sign it (or have a corp manager sign it), and fulfill the contract to get the experience reward. Rescue Ranger Questgiver: Sgt. Hatred, upstairs in City Hall, in FC. EXP reward: 200, up to ten times. Description: Escort a crash survivor back to FC. Go to the Rapid Reaction Center above City Hall in FC -- contracts are available for various emergency jobs. Buy the contract, sign it (or have a corp manager sign it), and fulfill the contract to get the experience reward. Prisoner Hunter Questgiver: Sgt. Hatred, upstairs in City Hall, in FC. EXP reward: 175 XP, 5 track IP up to fifteen times. Description: Go to the Rapid Reaction Center above City Hall in FC -- contracts are available for various emergency jobs. Buy the contract, sign it (or have a corp manager sign it), and fulfill the contract to get the experience reward. Gangland Chop Shopper Questgiver: Dope Jack, in Dope Jack's, Gangland. EXP reward: 300, up to five times. Description: Chop flyers and vehicles from Dope Jack, after you press the button chop - run away. The vehicle will explode and kill you if you stick around! Corpclave Chef Questgiver: 6Janice, Weyland-Utani Building, in Corpclave. EXP reward: 150 and 5 crafting IP, up to ten times. Description: Sell five homecooked meals to the W-U cafe. Get a cookbook and a stove, find some ingredients, and make a home-cooked meal. Take your tasty food to the Cafe le Douche in the lobby of the W-U building in Corpclave. Sell five meals to earn the experience reward. Slagtown Ghostbuster Questgiver: Dr. Spengler in Slagtown EXP reward: 200, 10 science IP, up to ten times. Rewards one polycarbonate goggles (+2 science) upon completion. Description: Sell five full ghost traps to CSICOP Operative Shop. Get some ghostbusting gear at the CSICOP shop in Slagtown: a ghost trap, ghostbait, a PK Illuminator, and an EMP weapon. Use the PK Illuminator to find a ghost (try Birchwood, Gangland, or Adamant Canyon to start). Drop a ghost trap, then a ghostbait to bring out the ghost. Kill the ghost and bring the full trap back to CSICOP to sell. Sell five traps and get the experience reward. Raider Killer Questgiver: Johnny Fiveaces in Slagtown and TV news. EXP reward: 275, up to ten times. Description: Hunt down a vicious raider boss and take him down. To find raider bosses, watch the news on TV to get their names, then visit Johnny Fiveaces in Slagtown to get a hint about their location or a player who could them. Take down a single raider boss to get the experience reward. Burglar Questgiver: Mung in Rough Trade, in Slagtown. EXP reward: 150 and 10 locksmith IP, up to ten times. Rewards a schematic for a magspike upon the last completion. Description: Sell some stolen goods. Mung, at the Rough Trade pawn shop in Slagtown, always needs more stolen TVs for the black market. Break into the apartment homes of citizens in buildings like Propecia Suites in FC, get their TVs (hopefully without alerting the FCPD), and sell them to Mung. Fence four TVs to complete the job and receive the experience reward. Medic Questgiver: Patients, St. God's Memorial Hospital, in Slagtown. EXP reward: 130, 15 medic IP, up to fifteen times. Rewards one doctor's mirror (+2 medic bonus) upon the last completion. Description: Treat five patients at St. God's Memorial Hospital. Get some trauma kits (can be found in Meds 4 Less in FC) and head to St. God's Memorial Hospital in Slagtown. Find some injured patients and use the trauma kits on five patients to earn the experience reward. Chudhunta Questgiver: Greech, Chudburger, in Slagtown. EXP reward: 125 EXP, up to ten times. Description: Geech needs more chud meat for chudburgers! Sell him some chud meat to help him out. =Crater Rim= Reactor Tech Questgiver: ??? in Diablo Seco nuclear reactor, in Crater Rim. EXP reward: 600, up to five times. Description: Repair the Diablo Seco nuclear reactor in Crater Rim to full operational status for the experience reward. (Hint: you'll need a few friends, and at least one scientist.) Entomologist Questgiver: J'Lar in the Crater Rim. EXP reward: 500, up to ten times. Description: Grab something blunt and go to the mutant ant colony below Crater Forest. Hack off ten of their carapaces and sell them off to J'Lar of the juicer clan to get the experience reward. Polyps count too. =Weezer Dam= Apiarist Questgiver: ? in Weezer Village. EXP reward: 750, up to ten times. Description: Grab your best sting-resistant suit, bring lots of empty jars, and be sure that you're not afraid of bees and go to the hellhive on the great tree at the crater forest. Sell ten jars of the sweet, sweet honey to Nicholaus Keiji in Weezer and get the job XP and money. =Necropolis= Cluster Hunt Questgiver: Commander Loveless, Camp Benjamin, in Necropolis. EXP reward: 500, up to ten times. Description: Search for sensor clusters (they're hidden where the glyphs are), download from them. Cluster Fuck Questgiver: Basil, in Necropolis. EXP reward: 500, up to ten times. Description: Same as Cluster Hunt, except for freaks, also pays out a lot more (Up to 6k per cluster) Junker Hunter Questgiver: Basil, in Necropolis. EXP reward: 200, up to ten times. Description: Basil wants the AnimaCores from the junkers. Cut apart some junkers and haul back the cores to Basil for your reward. Scratch Gulfer Questgiver: Drucilla, in Necropolis. EXP reward: 400, up to ten times. Description: Sell gulfhound hides to Drucilla. =Other= Mangler Questgiver: None. EXP reward: 100, up to ten times. Description: Execute ten fatalities. Kill ten people/monsters/enemy with fatalities -- anyone, any time, anywhere -- to get the experience reward. A suggestion would be to Change fighting styles to and then spam power attack. (Only aggressive and berserk stance can execute fatalities.) Fisherman Questgiver: Salty Pete in the Shoreline, east of FC. EXP reward: 125, up to ten times. Awards a khaki bucket hat (+2 fish) upon the last completion. Description: Catch and sell five fish to the bait shop. Get a pole, some bait, and a fishbucket and head to any coastline, river or lake and catch some fish! Sell five live-caught fish to the bait shop to get the experience reward. Supply Runner Questgiver: Virgil, Coventry Island. EXP reward: 224, 10 crafting IP, up to ten times. Description: Bring five items of food to Virgil on Arcadia. Miner Questgiver: Frank in the Ocean Cliffs. EXP reward: 150 and 10 scavenge IP, up to ten times. Rewards one belt bag that boosts scavange (+2) upon completion. Description: Mine and sell ten rough gems. Get a pickaxe (can be found in the mines, and some Slagtown mobs drop them) and head to the abandoned mines in the Mountain Pass on the western road. Mine out ten rough gems and sell them to Frank in the ocean cliffs to get the experience reward. Slave Driver Questgiver: Sir Moneybags in the auction house on Tortuga Island. EXP reward: 200, up to twenty times. Description: Get some new slaves for Sir Moneybags. Get to the Auction House in Tortuga Island (AH on the map), talk with Sir Moneybags to get the details on the job. You'll need a boat for this. Get a collar from him, then go back all the way to FC, a FC citizen (might want to do this away from cams or you'll get stars), buckle a collar on him and then get him back to the Auction House. You need to do this three times to complete the job, and Sir gives you one collar at a time. This job takes a lot of time. Organ Repo Questgiver: Gammaprole stockboy in Maas Neotek EXP reward: 300, 10 medic IP, up to ten times. Description: Steal an organ or two! You'll need decent medic for this job. Start off by buying a MegGenTech Organ Extraction Kit at the Kiosk beside the Stockboy, then find yourself a serviceable human corpse (if there are none available, simply make one with a volunteer and a sharp implement). After procuring a corpse that has not been mutilated through butchering or fatalities, simply use the extraction kit on the corpse. If you recover viable organs, return the kit to the Stockboy. If not, obtain another corpse and try again. Lumberjack Questgiver: Chinese man in Botany Bay. EXP reward: 350, up to ten times. Description: Deliver the mossy bark of ten treemen. Find the elusive treemen in the Crater Forest near the mountain pass on the western road. Chop them down and take their bark. Sell ten of their barks to a certain shop in Botany Bay, and get the experience reward. Herpetologist Questgiver: Joda in Joda's Tent. EXP reward: 500, up to ten times. Description: Harvest shells from rock turtles and sell them to a travelling merchant. Oil Pumper Questgiver: Fuel controller in the oil refinery, in Gulf of Stockton. Description: Fly, boat, or swim to the oil refinery in the gulf of stockton. Repair the refinery and pump some oil to get the experience reward. Abortionist Questgiver: ??? EXP reward: 75, ? medic IP, up to five times. Description: Give pregnant people abortions with a coat hanger! Courier Questgiver: Fat Ratzo in Any port in, Freedom City EXP reward: 500, ? dodge IP, up to eight times. Description: Intercept one of Slim Stabby's shipments and turn it into the FCPD or Fat Ratzo for your reward. To qualify you might need to do a lot of criminal activity beforehand. Wright Questgiver: Judgeotron in Panopticon Visitor's Center EXP reward: 100, up to ten times. 'Description:'Argue with the judgeotron in the panopticon's visitor center in order to free your friends from prison by using your personal charm. Category:WIP